User blog:Izanagi12-likes-Monster-Warlord/New Encountered Bosses
Encountered Bosses and Killed Bosses Hi there! I've been not post the blog for April 14 and 15, so I would post what I've been explored for today and past 2 days. 4 bosses I've been encountered: Grandma Simbi, Garm, Eagle Eye, and Vicious McGrub. Grandma Simbi is Level 30. (the information is been here. Go check it out!) Garm is Level 34. (next edit after Grandma Simbi) Eagle Eye is Level 36. Vicious McGrub is Level 40. I have 3 more bosses before I would finish the game. Fafnir, Cyclops and Vulcan I have not encountered for that time. 4 bosses that I've been encountered, 2 of them were killed and defeated. Grandma Simbi and Garm for I've been killed. I've still going to level up to defeat the next boss: Eagle Eye. Then, Grandma Simbi had finished, so I will show you short information about Garm: ---- Garm is Level 34, and the boss of Hell Hound (even babies, Hell Hound is the 2nd and last species of Loomis in Castaway 2.) He is the 10th boss in Castaway 2. He is the tougher than Grandma Simbi and his defense can be compared to Mr. Tank, they're same. With Greedy Reynard, they're fastest movement speed in Castaway 2. To kill Garm, you have been ready few Panacea Potion. Use skills like Thunder Dome and Miasma (better with Spin) and you can already attack him with magic and physical damage. The pet you'll use is Glacier Anaconda (worthy useful! I've been use it for Grandma Simbi's battle, and Garm's battle and even the next theme: Desert of Tears, blocked from Coeus' Gate which the Blood of Coeus dropped by Garm.), If I'm sure with Revanent because of low HP and defense, or even try another pet with high HP and defense, strength and magic (if the pet has it.). After being killed, he drop Blood of Coeus (to open Coeus' Gate), and the quest "Slush Puppy Love (And Hate)" will give Sigil 2 Rubys and Large Mana Potion. ---- Information from Coeus' Gate: The Coeus' Gate located at the right of Garm's room, and it requires Blood of Coeus to open it. To find Blood of Coeus, kill Garm first and after he kill, he would drop Blood of Coeus, that it requires to use and open the Coeus' Gate. If already opened, it takes the way to Desert of Tears, which locates the first Sigil and Teleport for the theme is on the right of the gate. Go above and see that there is in change of land. ---- Golden Age Peaks - monsters appeared: Baby Glacier Anaconda (level 17), Gila Lizard (level 18), Witness (level 20), Baby Hell Hound (level 20), Glacier Anaconda (level 22), and Revanent (level 23). Desert of Tears - monsters appeared: Baby Argus Eye (level 20), Baby Lava Scarab (level 22), Baby Firestarters (level 22), Revanent (level 23), and Hell Hound (level 24). But there is another monster that I've not still explored. It is from the east of Desert of Tears, it is Lava Scarab and Argus Eye. From the above of Desert of Tears there is The Molten Fields, the final theme for Castaway 2. There is new monsters, but I can know about Firestarters. ---- For my Status for this time: I've been reached level 31. 5 more levels before Eagle Eye's level, I think level 29 or 30, I've been killed Garm. My pet is really, really Glacier Anaconda and he is level 28. His HP is 340, his Strength is 63, his Agility is 34, his Defense is 34, his Magic is 57, and still have 17288 EXP to level 29. So I'm here in Desert of Tears, so this the place where I can kill all monsters, to increase the level. ---- For now, I would go, explore Castaway 2. Have Fun adventuring Castaway 2! I would update if I've explored a new exploration. Izanagi12-likes-Monster-Warlord (talk) 05:19, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts